The present invention relates to a method for welding together electrically conductive members with an electrically insulating member therebetween.
In a conventional method for welding together the electrically conductive members with the electrically insulating member therebetween, an electric current value for energizing electrically the electrically conductive members to be welded together, a timing and period for applying the electric current to the electrically conductive members and a force for pressing the electrically conductive members against each other and compressing the electrically insulating member therebetween are fixed constantly or not adjusted in a welding process.